


Close Enough

by helsinkibaby



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, First Meetings, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John doesn't believe in love at first sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic hello and goodbye them, prompt "any, any/any, love at first sight"

John Diggle is, at heart, a soldier. Growing up in not the best area, fighting a war half a world away, now fighting a war much closed to home, he doesn't have the luxury of being a romantic. Besides, having been married and divorced, he's old enough and wise enough not to believe in love at first sight. 

Until the day he finds himself perched on the edge of a couch in Oliver Queen's office, trading snarky remarks about Facebook and MySpace with a beautiful blonde. 

Her hair is sensible and pulled back, her eyes behind her glasses an arresting shade of blue. Her black skirt is demure enough for the office but still shows off a killer pair of legs, while her coral shirt does amazing things to her skin.

But it's not her looks that makes him look twice. 

It's how she finds the information they're looking for in minutes - information that it would have taken him and Oliver hours to find. 

It's how, when she finds it, she lets Oliver know in no uncertain terms that she disapproves of his father's actions. She basically calls her boss's dad out on his bullshit to her boss, but does it in such a quiet and understated way that it's not disrespectful or rude, it's just stating a fact. She's got a strong sense of right and wrong, a spine of steel, no matter how much she might have to pretend otherwise, cow-towing diplomatically to the mighty Oliver Queen. 

Felicity Smoak is a beautiful package, but Diggle knows that what's on the inside is more beautiful still. 

It's not love at first sight, he knows that too. But it might just be close enough. 


End file.
